


相关回忆 [ 沈澄&杨锦荣 ]

by Euniceyiyang



Category: Mou gaan dou III: Jung gik mou gaan (2003), 無間道 | Infernal Affairs Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Other, 不享有一切权益, 北极圈冷产品依然要转移档案真心塞, 单人视角, 回忆, 我其实更喜欢把他们的关系设置为[沈澄&杨锦荣], 我只是把我大脑演绎的搬运过来, 沈澄女儿私设
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euniceyiyang/pseuds/Euniceyiyang
Summary: 2003年12月1日，杨锦荣死后四天。





	相关回忆 [ 沈澄&杨锦荣 ]

**Author's Note:**

> 完成时间大约是2014年。  
> 从LOFTER搬运至此。

2003年12月1 日

他到浩园祭拜时正遇到李心儿。他们算不上认识，彼此之间点点头算是打过招呼。他归还了陈永仁打进他腿里的那颗子弹。心理医生看着他又为另一个新立的墓碑点了一根烟，带着疑惑问：“他也是阿仁的朋友？”沈澄看向墓碑，照片上的人穿着警服，看上去一身正气。许多言语就在嘴边，他真想和这个医生谈谈墓碑下的这个人，最终他只答了句：“他们俩在警校是同学。”李心儿带着尊敬的目光看向这个未曾谋面的警察（她以为的未曾谋面），尽管她对于这人一无所知（她真的一无所知）。

距离整件事情结束已经有四天。后续事情还是不少，不过这已经不在他职责之内。沈澄这次任务已经彻底结束了，其余的全交由香港方面处理。沈澄想，他们会整理出一份很长的内部报告递交香港上方，也一定会递到北京去。毫无疑问，在案情向外传播之前，其中细节会被隐瞒抹去，沉默地躺在档案柜里。他没有反对这样做的理由和立场。民众需要安抚，正义必须胜利。执法者的神圣性不容被玷污，因为其给人的精神力量有时远大于实际。这群沈澄熟悉的鲜活可爱的人猝然离开，生命中的那些不管是大事或细节都一齐消失，最后被概括为一个标志或是一个符号供人瞻仰纪念——“纪念是最好的遗忘”，他忘了谁曾经说过这话。这是警人的荣耀，亦是警人的悲哀。

 

进入十二月份，香港的雨就淅淅沥沥不见停，潮得好像是回南天①到了。沈澄不习惯这样的天气。空气潮的时候，他的腿就发疼。他透过宾馆的落地窗朝外看，维港整个罩在朦胧的雨丝里，像被一只银丝鸟笼关着，恹恹的没有精神。他不住在以前的地方了，名下的房产开始悉数处理——案子结了，用来伪装沈澄身份的道具也不再需要了。当然为了安全起见，在卖出之前，警方会把房子好好“清扫”一下。搬离时他两手空空，孑然一身，就像他当初来的时候一样。

香港对于他而言又成了一个陌生地。他已不想再久留，决定不日离港北上。

北上前夕，又接到阿宾的电话。阿宾是个年轻警员，刚刚升任见习督察，是负责“清扫”沈澄住所的人之一。那是个二十来岁的年轻人，眼睛里藏不住对生活和未来的希望。和他相处时，沈澄会真的感叹老了，自己眼里已经不见这样的光芒了。

“沈sir,是这样的……您的住所里还有几样东西我帮您留着，其中有一封信还没有拆的，也没有寄件人地址，还盖着一个“重要”的公文戳。我不知是不是什么重要信件……”阿宾的国语和多数港民讲的一样生硬，电话这头的沈澄听的有些吃力。认识的人中好像说的流利的没有几个人。沈澄仔细想了一下，纠正了自己，就一个。

他见到了那封信。信封是普通的牛皮信封。好半天他才认出来是杨锦荣的字。信捏在手里薄薄的没有一点分量，简直算不上是一封信。拆开来，里边只有一张纸，写着北京的一个地址。

沈澄什么都没有说，内心隐隐有了预感。打开电脑搜索之后，他得到了预料中的答案。

那是北京一家小学的地址。

他下了飞机，找到地方住下。那张纸片就放在他的上衣口袋里，像块烙铁一样熨烫在心口。他每年都记得女儿的生日，但他失了她的消息，不知道往何处寄礼物。他的妻换了手机，和他断了联系。他安慰自己道：见了女儿又有什么用？他还是一样得离开。已经让人失望过，就不要再抛出一个虚假的希望伤小姑娘的心了。这样想，便也释然了。

他有时问自己后悔吗？

说不上，他是做了决定就不回头的人，至少现在后悔还说不上。

“你最好不要后悔。”脑海突然有个声音响起来。他想起有人对他说过这话。

** 

 

杨锦荣仍旧和他约在天台见面，彼此交换信息。谈完了“内鬼”的事情，一时间两人都语塞。这个话题沉重而折磨人，沈澄不晓得接下说些什么。杨锦荣倒是先开了口：“我听说你有一个女儿？”

“杨警官情报很灵通啊，我..倒不知道你们香港警察福利这般好，还在工作时间关注警员私人生活？”沈澄完全想不到他提这个，没有一点防备，言语间带着明显的紧张。 

 

“我还听说你很久没见她，看来我说对了。放松点兄弟，这件事没别人知道，你整个人僵硬得快像块铁板。” 高级督察难得明面上放下冷冰冰的腔调，开始安慰起人了。

 

“舍得不见女儿，你也真是硬心肠。”杨锦荣把眼镜摘了，拿在手里斯斯文文地擦，“有这么个爸爸，我看不要也罢。” 

沈澄自然听得出这是调侃，没有多理他，反而问道：“那杨警官想必是个心软的人了？我之前可没有看出来。”

杨锦荣边把眼镜放进西服口袋一边道：“原来你也会说笑。”过一会又说：“其实我觉得你不适合当一个卧底，甚至不应该当一个警察。”

沈澄不明所以，以为他在继续调侃。“警察就没有追寻感情和家庭的权利了？”

“感情可能是打赢敌人的砝码，却也可能是自己的毒药。做这行还是无牵无挂的好。”杨锦荣的目光不知落到了哪里，许是天际的那片水，或是水尽处的那片天。

“哦，杨警官想来深有体会。”沈澄看似敷衍地回了句，话底下有心无意地还有别的一层。他听过一些很隐秘的传闻，冷冰冰的杨锦荣在感情上并不是个冰块。

“不必套我的话，沈澄。”杨锦荣盯着对方的墨镜，似乎能洞察他的眼神。他怎么听不出这弦外之音，“这不好笑。”

沈澄知道触了线了，不好再问。于是他便故作轻松，转移话题：“所以你是决定为这个职业贡献一生了？”

“我认为这是‘专业’的表现。”杨锦荣面色无改。可听话里还带点幽默，沈澄便知道杨锦荣没在意。

“嗯。不得不说，很新奇的论调。”沈澄点点头，尽可能藏起眼里的那点笑意。

杨锦荣收到简讯。他看了一眼，很快放回手机，拿出眼镜戴上。“上头还有事，先走了。”他的语气突然变得冷了，仿佛身体里是冷血石心，刀枪不入。他又是那个杨督察了。走之前他说：“也许你没有意识到，你不是个习惯孤独的人。沈澄，你最好不要后悔。” 

** 

一天夜里沈澄忽的睁开眼，黑压压的天花板仿佛马上塌下来触到他的鼻尖。他一身的汗，睡意全无。

“倒是算得准，你他妈……”他对着黑骂了一句，没头没尾，也不知是在骂谁。

 

.............................................................

①回南天是天气返潮现象，一般出现在春季的二三月份，主要因为冷空气走后，暖湿气流迅速反攻，致使气温回升，空气湿度加大。两广地区称之“回南天”。（来自百科）


End file.
